Many tumors have demonstrated a dose response curve with complete responses achieved in patients with refractory cancer treated with high dose chemotherapy followed by autologous bone marrow rescue. In this study, peripheral blood stem cells will be mobilized by collecting cells on recovery from high dose Cyclophosphamide and during treatment with G-CSF. These cells will be used to rescue patients after therapy with sequential cycles of high dose Cyclophosphamide, Carboplatin, and Etoposide. The patients will receive an aliquot of stem cells subsequent to each of four cycles of combination chemotherapy. The dose of etoposide will escalated to determine the MTD in combination with high dose Cyclophosphamide and Carboplatin. This treatment plan will attempt to achieve greater dose intensity with less toxicity than that achieved with single high dose therapy with autologous bone marrow rescue in patients with metastatic cancer.